Whose Line is it anyway?
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Diiferent anime stars, staring in Whose line is it anyway. And of course me and my friends are apart of it.


Yu Yu Hakusho

"Welcome to whose line is it anyway today we have…Paper or plastic? Kageryu Jaganshi, I use too much hair gel Yusuke Urameshi, I can't believe it's not butter! Hiei Jaganshi and how much is that fish bowl? Kuro Raikou, and I'm you host Bakuhatsu come on down and let's have some fun." Said Baku as he walked down the steps and sat behind his desk.

"Welcome to whose line is it anyway the only show that asks a rhetorical question in its title. For those who have never seen the show before, we give these actors a game to act out and make funny for everyone. At the end of every game I give out points, I don't know why because they don't mean a thing just like trying to get Kuro to smile, you are just wasting your time." said Baku.

"Damn right," said Kuro.

"At the end of the show I chose a winner and the winner gets to do a little something with me, whole the losers have to date Kuwabara." said Baku.

"HEY!" yelled Kuwabara from his seat in the audience.

"Oh you're here," said Baku.

"You think," said Kageryu.

"Let's start the show off with a game called, let's make a date. Kageyru is on this dating type show and the others have these cards with strange quirk or identities on them. At the end of the game Kageryu has to guess who they are, so go ahead KJ," said Baku.

"Bachelor number one, Hi, if you were to take me to the movies what would we see?" asked Kageryu.

Shows Yusuke and says, Botan, "I would just LOVE to see that new chick flick, you know that new one, I forgot what's it called though!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Thank you number one. Bachelor number two Hi," said Kageryu.

Show Hiei and says, Imitating fellow whose line members, "Hello how are you?" he said.

"All right, if you were to make me a cookie what kind would it be?" asked KJ.

"I hate everything, I don't even know why I am eating this cookie, I hate it," said Hiei with an emotionless face.

"All right then… Bachelor number three if we were at the carnival what ride would we go on?" asked KJ.

Shows Kuro and says, Going on a mission to save damsel in distress, Hiei, from the evil villain, Yusuke. "I don't know, but…wait there you are!" points at Hiei, "Come hurry we must save you from the evil one, but good Satan why aren't these ropes breaking?" said Kuro acting like there are invisible ropes on Hiei.

"HEY LOOK…..TUG OF WAR!" yelled Yusuke as he also pulled in Hiei.

"Tunggak makataos," said Hiei.

"Bachelor number one, would you cheat on me?" asked Kageryu.

"No, why would I do that, girlfriend," said Yusuke.

OO "Okay… number two, would **you** cheat on me?"

"Your mother," said Hiei.

"All right…" KJ said, "number three would **you** cheat on me?"

"Finally the villain has revealed himself. He should pay for what he has done to you," said Kuro and she put a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

BUZZ

"All right Kageryu guess who they are," said Baku.

"Yusuke is Botan," said Kageryu automatically.

"Yep," replied Baku.

"Hiei is imitating everyone else," said KJ.

"Yep," Baku said again.

"And Kuro is…a… knight?" said Kageryu unsure of her answer.

"A knight who is…" helped Baku.

"A knight who is saving Hiei,"

"From…"

"Yusuke,"

"Yep"

Everyone put their stools on the side and took their seats.

"9,999 points to Kuro for actually acting like she cared for Hiei, and 10,000 points to everyone else," said Baku.

"Thank you very much Sean," said Kuro.

"Let's go onto a game called Weird Newscasters. This is for all four of you. Yusuke your anchor of a news show, Hiei you are co-anchor and you are a small toddler starting new on everything. KJ you are doing the sports as a circus performer. And Kuro you are doing the weather and you are about to die and you see your whole life flash before your eyes, and you are doing all this as a musical," said Baku.

"What?" asked Kuro.

"You heard me, take it away Yusuke," said Baku.

"Hello I am your anchor Greasy Hair, and this is news at 11:45. There has been an accident, Botan was blown to bits…again," said Yusuke.

(A/N: Whatever is in bold my friend Kageryu wrote from this point on,)

**Crowd Cheers**

"Yes we have found a toe, but her head is still missing… thank god. Now to my co-anchor-" said Yusuke.

"**Tank woo," said Hiei in a toddler voice, "toes are hard to walk without but I can do it see!" Hiei attempts to walk on his heels, but falls down and 'cries'.**

"**Okay… now over to sports with KJ," Yusuke said.**

"Yea people threw balls, and made points," said KJ acting as if she was on a unicycle. "And just in, the sport football has stolen soccer's real name," said KJ now acting like she was juggling on a tightrope. She then 'fell down' and acted dead.

"Err… thank you KJ," said Yusuke.

"GA!" said Hiei in his toddler voice.

"Now over to Ms. Grumpy with the weather," said Yusuke.

"Thank you Greasy Hair, today is going to be a sorrowful rainy day. Hey, I remember that kid, he went home crying like a pansy, oh it is Pansy, I knew that," said Kuro.

"Buwhahaha," laughed the still acting dead KJ.

"I'm going to die, I am going to die

But I will not cry

For I am not pansy

And don't say stupid things like handsy," sang Kuro.

"There is rain

And I'm feeling no pain," sang Kuro and she fell over onto the ground 'dead'.

"FINALLY PARTY!" yelled Kuwabara from his seat in the audience.

"Well that's your news at 11:45, I'm your anchor Greasy hair and if anyone would like to send an ambulance to our station I wouldn't care." said Yusuke.

BUZZ

They all walked back to their seats except for Kuro who went into the audience and fried Kuwabara. Then she took her seat.

"Unlimited points to Kuro for making him shut up," said Baku.

"But remember he never dies," said Kageryu.

"Unfortunately," said Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuro in unison.

"Now we will go onto a game called Scenes from a Hat. It is Kuro's favorite game." said Baku.

Kuro just glared at him. KJ and Yusuke went to one side of the stage and Hiei and Kuro were on the other. Baku pulled a black top hat out and placed it on his desk.

"All right first scene,' said Baku and he pulled a little piece of paper from within the hat. "Hahaha this is a great one. 'What is says in Kuro's Diary," said Baku.

Everyone all had an evil grin on their face except Kuro whose eyes were glowing green and a huge electrical aura surrounded her. Then KJ stepped forward.

"I hate everything I don't even know why I am writing in this diary, I hate it," said KJ with an emotionless face. She then walked back to the side of the stage. Hiei stepped forward.

"Question to ask Kuwabara: WHY CAN'T YOU DIE?" said Hiei and he re-took his spot on the side of the stage.

"I'm immortal," said a blackened Kuwabara.

"I'm immortal you are a dunce," said Kuro under her breath. Then Yusuke stepped up.

"KILL, KILL THEM ALL!" he yelled. Everyone was staring at him like this: OO.

"It makes me wonder if you are reading her diary," said Baku.

"How would _you_ know?" asked Kuro glaring at him.

"No particular reason," said Baku nervously, "Next scene, Touring the countryside as a band"

"…okay…" said KJ.

"I thought they threw the bad ones out," said Kuro.

"Well the 'bad ones' must have been really bad if this is a 'good one'," said Baku.

All four of them went to the center of the stage. KJ started playing air drums, while Kuro head banged. Yusuke looked out and imaginary window and Hiei wrote on imaginary paper.

"My fans just adore me," said Yusuke.

"Huh?" asked Kuro and KJ really loud.

"His imaginary friends are attacking the van again," said Hiei.

"Oh said Kuro and KJ. Then they left back to their spot on the side of the stage.

"…Yea that was stupid," said Baku. "This one is perfect for KJ, insulting Mukuro."

KJ immediately went on stage, "You ugly censored censored with no taste in style, censored boy stealer censored burn in hell while I laugh my ass off at you!"

Crowd cheers. KJ walks back over to her spot.

"Glad to get that off your chest?" asked Baku.

"Yep," said KJ. Kuro went on stage.

"Censored censored censored censored HALF FACE!" yelled Kuro and then she re-took her spot.

BUZZ

"All right great… 10 points to everyone." said Baku.

"Only 10 censored points!" yelled Kuro.

"Okay, Kuro the scene is over," said Yusuke.

"No you see she is on a roll," said Hiei.

"OH!" said everyone.

"Aw shut the censored up," said Kuro.

"Moving onto a game called two line vocabulary," said Baku, "this is for Hiei, Kuro, and KJ. KJ your lines are 'what was that?' and 'can I do that?' Kuro your lines are, 'you look funny,' and 'where do I get one of those?' The scene is 'you are on a raft out at sea and your captain is Hiei. (A/N: oh god we are all doomed) then you spot a ship. Take it away Hiei;" said Baku.

"Ugh day 28," said Hiei looking tired.

"You look funny," said Kuro.

"You do to," said Hiei.

"Can I do that?" asked KJ pointing in the sky.

"No, you are not aerodynamic like birds," said Hiei bored.

"Where do I get one of those?" asked Kuro as she pointed in the direction of a camera.

"Save up your money," said Hiei as he stared jumping up and down waving his arms trying to get a 'ships' attention.

"Can I do that?" asked KJ as she started copying Hiei.

"Yes, and you should too Kuro," said Hiei so they were all jumping up and down on stage waving their arms. The Kuro stopped.

"You look funny, said Kuro.

"Shut up and keep jumping," said Hiei.

"Can I do that?" asked KJ pointing at Kuro resting.

"No, she shouldn't even be doing that," said Hiei getting 'angry'.

"Where do I get one of those?" asked Kuro.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" yelled Hiei.

BUZZ

"Great job, 1000 points to all of you," said Baku.

"Oh joy," said Kuro.

"You never said 'what was that?' KJ," said Baku.

"Oh so _that_ was what is was," said KJ.

"All right tonight's loser is… Yusuke!" said Baku as he stood up and Yusuke took his seat.

"And tonight we will do our favorite game… HOEDOWN!" yelled Baku and the crowd cheered. The three others stood up and walked over standing in this order: KJ, Baku, Hiei, and Kuro. "All right give me an annoying thing," said Baku to the audience.

"Botan"

"Preps"

"Backstreet Boys"

"OARS"

"AFROS"

"We will do the afro hoedown," said Baku.

The music started and KJ started singing:

"**My boyfriend had an afro**

**It really was lame**

**When we would go to the store **

**I'd hide my face in shame**

**But now I think it's awesome**

**Because the style is 'in'**

**I no longer hate my best friend**

**Because Kuro gave it to him."**

**She grinned and high-fived Kuro behind Hiei's back. ** Hiei just glared at everyone. Then Baku sang:

"Kuro gives out afros

I hide in fear

When she finally finds me

I don't shed a tear

She pokes me with her finger

Hurt, it does not

My hair stands on end

Not I don't look hot."

Everyone laughed at his lie. (A/N: remember we all love you Baku) Then it was Hiei's turn to sing his part of the hoedown:

"How I hate these hoedowns

I can't even sing

When Kuro gives out afros

It's a terrible thing.

They all laugh at me

How I hate your guts

How I hate this game

You bunch of stupid sluts"

And Hiei glared out at the audience which is mostly made up of fan girls.

Then it was Kuro's turn:

"Don't you think their stupid?

How they all mentioned me

Censored Hiei censored

A midget is he

KJ is my best friend

So I'll shut up now

And Baku I can't explain

Yusuke you great big censored cow."

"Yusuke you great big censored cow," sang everyone.

BUZZ

"That's our show thanks for watching. Screw the credits BYE!" yelled Baku over the cheering crowd.


End file.
